


Graveyard

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard

Everyone's got to eat a peck of dirt before they die, they say. Dean believes it. He certainly inhaled enough of his grave trying to get back out to Sam.


End file.
